ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Annoyingly Simple Trials
The Tower of Annoyingly Simple Trials, or ToAST '''for short, is an Easy ascension-based Tower in Ring 1. As it features almost all of the client objects in the game and is extremely easy, it is classified as a tutorial level. This should be your first tower to beat (if you were new when it came). Prior to the difficulty change update, this tower was classified as Effortless; it was changed to Easy when the developers felt that the Effortless difficulty was redundant. Tower of Overcoming Hatred uses the same gradient floors as ToAST does (besides the end). The guide for noobs and speedrunners is below. Noob's Guide Starting The Tower: * '''Floor 1: '''Welcome to Jupiter's Towers of Hecc! This can be considered the tutorial tower. You will be taught the most common obstacles and techniques used in other towers. There's a steep-sloped platform in front of you. There will be several platforms and trusses ahead of you. After this is a button. Press it to activate platforms that are the same color. Look up and go to the side of the circular part that has the green part. Climb up the ladder, but don't go up the other side, as there is nothing there. Next, there are 3 paths. The first one is the Pushing Platforms (or X Blocks) Walk up against the X and it will push you. Then there's circular platforms and another Pushing Platform. The other 2 paths include a 2-stud stickout wraparound and a wallhop that's 10 studs high. * '''Floor 2: '''Congratulations, you did the first floor! But wait, there is a secret 2 stud wide shortcut in the right of you. You don't have to go this way. After the thin path, there are killbricks. When you touch these killbricks, it does not kill you but damages you by 5 health. Try to avoid them, and keep track of your health (HP). You should find a conveyor next, which may be unexpectedly found in harder towers. Press all the buttons by the conveyor. Next, there are falling platforms. They fall when you step on them, so you better act fast. Once you press all 4 buttons, you must backtrack to access the mini-tower on this floor. There are a lot of routes to go, including the way you came. Go back that way. Next, go in the mini-tower (which you could've corner-clipped in earlier if you are a pro). Climb up this mini-tower starting with squared parts then circular parts. * '''Floor 3: '''This floor is exclusively for the tutorial of the speed-boosting pad. It increases your speed a lot until either the duration runs out or you touch a speed-normalizing pad (which is later this floor). Also, watch out for the killbricks throughout this floor. After you touch the speed-normalizing pad, you should slow down. There will be a pyramid-shaped part. Go on it to access Floor 4. Continuing The Tower: * '''Floor 4: '''Take the spinning platform and jump over the 4 stud tall killbricks. While your at it, don't die, keep track of your HP. You could do a 2 stud wrap around ''or ''jump on the killbrick and onto the wraparound. After that, you will encounter another set of kill bricks and a spinning platform. Since you did the first one, I think you got this. * '''Floor 5: you will have to go through 2 spinning killbricks to a ladder to a another set of 2 spinning killbrick to a maze once you find the ladder climb it do some easy jumps to a ladder to jump of 8 killbricks drop down and do 6 jumps to go up to do the same thing again than go to floor 6 * Floor 6: start with 4 easy jumps than a spinner after the spinner walk to the jump pad Do some jumps to another jumppad continue the jumps to some cylinder jumps than to a cylinder ladder to 3 more cylinder jumps than do 2 jumps than a tightrope than 2 jumps to floor 7 * Floor 7: '''Just 4 more floors to go! There's actually only 3 that have some real difficulty though. There's an outside section that's a joke because there is a hidden truss shortcut before it. Next, there will be a balloon, but '''don't press SPACE (doing so will make your balloon pop) '''while you're on the balloon or else you will fall down to the beginning of this floor. There will be some platforms after the balloon, then your first dark section! During the dark section, you must take the slightly bright green path or else you will fall. There is a 2 stud wide shortcut during the dark section which is one of the hardest shortcuts to take. After the dark section, take the moving platform. * '''Floor 8: take the moving platform after that walk to some trusses to a zipline after The zip line take 2 loose platforms to a ladder walk to a trusswalk (which is skippable) after the truss do a 1 stud warparound walk to a corner clip (which is skippable) after the corner clip walk to a wallhop (or use the truss) after the wallhop (or truss) walk to a truss on floor 9 Finishing The Tower: * Floor 9: after the truss walk to a timed button quickkey get to the ladder And walk to the outside area use the speed pad and run back inside the tower after that walk to the teleporter to floor 10 * '''Floor 10: '''This floor is basically climbing a ladder. Climb on the ladder and touch the winpad! It's Simple. Good Job. You just beated the guide tower. Wasn't really that hard. You probably fell once or twice. But it doesn't matter. Music * Floor 1: Deltarune - The Field of Hopes and Dreams * Floor 2: DJ Glejs - Better Off Alone * Floor 3: Sonic the Hedgehog - Green Hill Zone * Floor 4: Super Meat Boy - Forest Funk * Floor 5-6: Bowser's Inside Story - The Wind is Blowing at Cavi Cape * Floor 7-8: Terraria (Calamity Mod) - Guardian of the Former Seas * Floor 9: Donkey Kong Country - Gangplank Galleon * Floor 10: Deltarune - The Legend Gallery ToAST seen from the island extension of ToH with a bit of ToTS.PNG|ToAST’s tower view from ToH 2AEB849A-FAE7-472B-B099-EA8E3F641D64.png|ToAST’s badge Ring 1 BT with ToAST.PNG|ToAST's portal in beginner section bandicam 2019-06-13 14-01-36-538.jpg|ToAST's portal Trivia * ToAST replaced ToSU (now Tower of Another Beginning) because the creator, Gammattor, asked the developers to move it to Zone 1. * ToAST is the only tower with the "Tutorial" tag above its portal. * ToAST is considered the easiest tower in the game. * This tower's acronym is an actual word (ToAST), similar to many other towers in the game. Continuing from this point After beating ToAST, players should attempt Tower of Anger. Category:Towers Category:Easy Category:Ring 1 Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno